


Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye

by crypticrose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, WWII AU, based on art by hime1999
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticrose/pseuds/crypticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren learnt once, a long time ago, that death isn't always the end. And that life is one large, sinister game of hide and seek. He isn't trying to be the hero anymore, the world is beyond saving. All he wants to do is find the person who's spirit had been bound to his in some past declaration of loyalty, or love. He knows it's more dangerous this time around, the war to end all wars had sprung another war from its twisted history, but he isn't scared for himself. He's afraid that someone else will find Levi before he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing art  
> http://hime1999.tumblr.com/post/62026607176/the-usual-reincarnation-thingy-world-war-ii  
> 

 

July 16 1942

Levi was dreaming again. Dreaming of flying through a world on fire. Wire sprung from his hips and tethered him to walls as he hurled himself through the air. There were giants, plucking people out of the sky, devouring them, but he felt no fear. He felt alive. They wouldn't harm him. They couldn't harm him. Nothing could.  
  
"Rivaille!" His mother was shaking him awake violently. Her urgent whisper barely audible over the sounds of the night. He opened his mouth to ask her what was going on, but her finger flew to his lips to shush him. 

"Get up. Dont talk, just get up." She breathed in his ear. A cold sense of fear settled in his stomach, it had to be well past midnight, the only reason for this sudden flight would have to be-

KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK!

His mother dragged him to his feet. Her usually warm hands cold against his skin. Levi stumbled to his feet, pulling on a pair of pants in the process. He knew what happened to people like them. A knock on the door in the night, an unwanted visitor, and a one way ticket to hell. He had heard the rumors, he never thought it would happen to them though. Not here in the centre of Paris.

"Ema?" She didn't even look him in the eye, just shook her head hard.

"Don't use those words. Not out there." She gestured toward his window, scurrying across the room to grab Levi’s prayer book.

"Ani loh mevin..”

"You have to go.”

"Lo ema.." He took her free hand between his own, seeking to let his warmth seep back into her. It had to opposite effect. A chill crawled down his spine.

"NOW!" She shook her hand out of his, her whisper reaching an almost normal volume.

"Not without you" He had never seen his mother cry before.

"Bevekshah Rivaille, go, Your father and I will join you soon.” She shoved the book hard against his chest. “Keep this safe, keep it hidden.”

  
"Ema.." He felt close to tears too. She opened the window and stuck her head out to make sure the way was clear.

"By the edge of the woods, near the ravine, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

"Lehitraot.” He eased himself out the house and onto the ground.

"Behatslacha.” She slid the window shut as quietly as she could manage. Atem ema, he thought as he stole away into the night, book clutched hard against his chest under his shirt.

  
  
He waited. He waited, and waited. He watched the sun cross the sky, followed by the moon, followed by the sun, followed by the moon. He watched with tears in his eyes, but never on his cheeks. He ate bitter greens because swallowing the bile in his throat was easier when he cold pretend it wasn't his own. He read the prayers in silence, not daring to breathe more then he needed to. And finally, with a stone heavy in his chest, he left, slipping back into the shadows from whence he came.

Ibadti et haderekh sheli ema. Ata yakhol laazor li?

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Translations:  
> ema- mother  
> Ani loh mevin- I dont understand  
> Lo ema- no mother  
> Bevekshah Rivaille- please Levi  
> Lehitraot- goodbye(for now)  
> Behatslacha- good luck  
> Atem ema- and to you mother  
> Ibadti et haderekh sheli ema. Ata yakhol laazor li?- I'm lost mother. Can you help me?
> 
> Quick history lesson:  
> France was invaded by Germany in the 1940's. The Vel' d'Hiv Roundup took place in Paris at 4am on July 16th 1942. The roundup was very similar to Kristallnacht (which took place in Germany in 1938), one major difference however was that Kristallnacht was an act of violence and hatred towards the beginning of Hitlers campaign, and the Vel' d'Hiv Roundup was a more organized plan to gather Jews and heard them off to prison and work camps (closer to the end of the war.) This shows how much influence the Nazi party had over Europe. (//casually knows way to much about WWII and is totally not using this fic as an outlet or anything heh)


End file.
